


Midnight Snack

by MadameMiz



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMiz/pseuds/MadameMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night scheme turns into a trip to Denny's. Where else are you gonna go at 3 a.m.?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

It’s just past 3:30 a.m. when Heinz and Perry shuffle through the door of the local Denny’s. Both look worse for the wear—the result of a late night scheme gone wrong—and the lone waitress, an early 20-something-year-old with deep brown skin and mahogany hair pulled up in a tight bun, eyes them warily from her spot behind the counter.

Perry looks down at his fur, all out of sorts and hiding a plethora of bruises, and then up at Heinz, who, to anyone but him, probably looks like he’s been mugged. The man’s not even properly dressed, only clad in his disheveled purple pajamas and lab coat with those tacky panda slippers. They surely look like a mess.

Heinz picks a both in the far corner of the restaurant and Perry doesn’t argue as he climbs into the seat on the other side of the table. They’re both tired and irritable and neither of them is in the mood to fight anymore. Perry winces every time his sore tail touches anything and Heinz rubs at his equally tender jaw. They shoot dirty looks at each other across the table every few seconds.

“Sir?”

The odd pair peers up at the waitress, who looks as worn out as they feel.

“Um, I’m sorry sir, but there are no pets allowed. You’ll have to leave your platypus outside.” She doesn’t acknowledge Perry except to glance questioningly at his little fedora.

The two give the poor girl looks that could curdle milk. This is a conversation they’ve had a hundred times, easily, and will probably endure a hundred times more.

“He’s not my pet,” Heinz mutters sourly as Perry whips out his O.W.C.A. badge with practiced ease and slides it across the table at the bewildered girl, who inspects it closely. “He’s my nemesis, a secret agent, blah blah blah, I don’t really feel like getting into it. Can we order now?”

Perry growls warningly at Heinz. It’s not the girl’s fault he’s is in a bad mood.

“Fiiine, sorry. Can we order now, please?”

The waitress hands Perry his badge. She seems to be on the verge of arguing before shrugging her shoulders helplessly with an accompanying sigh. It’s hardly the strangest thing she’s seen in Danville.


End file.
